Random Stories From the Depths of My Mind
by DracoMalfoy456
Summary: This is what happens when you give me too much sugar... O-o Please remember this is part of humor.


The Sunny Day

Once, a very long time ago, there were two students. They weren't ordinary students, they were magical students. These two students hated each other. It was quite a pity, since they were the two smartest students of the year. Well, one day, all of that changed.

It was a sunny day, as sunny as any day could be, and it was 85 degrees Fahrenheit out. It was hot. The first student, whose name was Hermione Granger, was sitting in the shade trying to take cover from the hot sun. Suddenly, out of thin air, the second student, Draco Malfoy, appeared. "Granger!" He said, "What are you doing?" "Sitting" She replied. "Wrong, you're going to entertain me." "And why would I do that?" "Because I said so!" "Alright then." "Brilliant! Now, dance." And so she danced. She danced so well, that the minister of magic, who was happening to pass by, saw her, and approached her. "You! Girl, that dancing is amazing! You must come with me and dance for the whole Wizengamot!" Draco wasn't amused. "She is my entertainment, not yours, go get someone else." "But she is wonderful! She must perform!" "No!" Draco screamed, then took out his wand, and hexed the minister. Hermione, who was shocked, went over to the minister, and took his pulse. There was no pulse. "You've killed him!" She exclaimed. "What? No, no I didn't!" Draco replied in a scared voice. He went over to the minister, and took the pulse himself. Still nothing. Draco paled even more then he already was. "He attacked me first, you got that Granger? I was defending myself." "No, you attacked him! You've killed him!" She screamed. Draco put his hand over her mouth, and pulled her behind the tree. "Shhh! Do you want everyone to hear? What are we going to do?" He asked in a panic. "WE? No no no, this is YOU. I didn't do anything!" "Granger, if I'm going down, you're going down with me." He then took his wand out, and pointed it at her. "Now, what are we going to do?" "Well, we're going to have to run away." She answered slowly. "Run? Run where?" "I don't know, anywhere." "How about Brazil? I hear it's nice there." So it was settled, they would run to Brazil. They went up to their dormitories, wrote letters to their parents, packed, and met just outside the apparition zone. They took hands, and apparated to Brazil, where they live to this day. It took a while, but after a year, they feel in love, and got married in a little chapel. They didn't have much money, but it didn't matter, they were together, and happy, and alive. It was all they ever wanted. As for their family and friends, they never found Hermione and Draco. Hermione's friend, Ron, started drinking every night, sad that he never found his best friend, and love. Her other friend Harry, he went into depression, and ran away to America a year after Hermione left. He works as a waiter in a run-down café in Arizona. As for Ginny, she became a hooker, and has an addiction to drugs. Draco's parents, maddened with grief, sold their manor, and gave away all of their money to charity, and now works as Mr. and Mrs. Clause at an all year-round Christmas world. Mr. and Mrs. Granger continued their life as normal, not even noticing their daughters disappearance.

Now, the moral of this story is, never dance for the amusement of other's, or else you'll ruin the life of your family, and friends.

The Dragodog

It was a cold and snowy day. The clouds were dark gray in the sky; it made the day look like night. On this night, two unexpecting people met on the top of a tower, and faced a challenge that was so hard, it was a miracle they survived.

Hermione Granger was sitting at the edge of the astronomy tower, looking down at the frozen world below. She was there to clear her head, as she often did. Suddenly, she heard a sound. It was a strange sound, the type of sound that would make even the bravest man run home to their mothers. But Hermione, being the curious girl she was, decided to go check it out. She barely moved an inch, when the door to the tower burst open, showing a pale blond, out of breath, and panting. The blond closed the door as fast as he could, and pushed whatever he could find in front of it. He then turned, and saw the stunned Hermione standing a mere foot from him. "Granger?" The male asked, "What are you doing up here?" "I was clearing my head, what are you doing here Malfoy?" "Running for my life" The blond replied. Just then, the sound sounded again, making the blond jump about a foot into the air. Then, the door started shaking, like someone was banging from the other side. "Granger, don't just stand there, help me barricade the door!" Hermione shook her head from the fear and shock, and ran over to the door, and helped the boy keep the door closed. The door banged a few more times, before it stopped all together. "Do you think it's gone?" He asked her. "What is it?" "I don't know. I was just walking back to my dorm, when I heard this sound. Then this giant beast rounded the corner, and started chasing me! Every door I tried to open was locked, except this one, so I ran in." "Well whatever that thing is, I hope it's gone…" BOOM! Debris went everywhere. The beast ran onto the tower, and looked at the two people who were now huddled together at the edge of the tower. Hermione took out her wand, and pointed it at the beast. "What the hell is that thing?" "How should I know? It just started chasing me!" The beast looked like a mix between a dragon, and a dog. It's body and tail was that of a dragon's, but its head was that of a dog's. The beast roared, and bared it's teeth at the two students. "Stupefy!" Hermione shouted at the beast, but the spell just bounced off. They both tried a few more spells, all of which bounced off the creature. All the spells seemed to be doing, was making it more angry. "Well, it looks like this is the end. Goodbye Malfoy, it was a… pleasure knowing you." "You too Granger, you too." They had their arms around each other, and closed their eyes, waiting for the dog thing to kill them. A few minutes passed, and they looked up, and saw the creature with its head cocked to the side, looking confused. Then, it barked, and started panting. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, before removing their arms from around each other, and slowly approached the beast. It just sat there, looking at them. Hermione, being the braver one of the two, extended her arm, and gently patted the dog on its head. Its tail started wagging, and it lay down on its side. "Look Malfoy, it's quite friendly!" Malfoy then extended his arm, and gently patted the dog's head as well. "Well, you're not frightening at all, are you, you great brute?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because the next second, the dog was on its feet, and bit Draco's hand off. Draco screamed, and Hermione froze in shock. The dog thing then jumped off of the tower, and flew away. Hermione then brought a nearly unconscious Malfoy to the hospital wing, where he got a cool new silver colored hand. After a few days in the hospital wing, Draco was released, and went to find Hermione. "We never tell anyone about this, agreed?" "Agreed." And true to their word, not a single living soul knows the story besides themselves, me, and all of the people I just told. Hermione and Draco decided to start dating after this, because almost getting eaten by a giant dragadog, as they liked to call it, really brings two people together. A year later, they got married, and lived happily ever after.

The moral of this story is, never insult a giant Dragodog if you want to keep all of your limbs attached to your body.

THE END!


End file.
